Where Are They?
by Peace.Joy.Love
Summary: It was a seemingly normal day in Ba-Sing-Se. The keyword being 'seemingly'. Not really a romance but hints: Tokka, Kataang, Maiko, and Jetzula. For TwilightRose2's August contest.
1. The First Chapter

**This is our story for Twilight Rose2's August contest. Disclaimer: We do not own A:TLA or Gamestop(little copyright symbol) or any other store mentioned in this story.**

**Summery: It was a seemingly normal day in Ba-Sing-Se. The keyword being 'seemingly'. **

**Details: Katara, Toph, Sokka, Aang, Zuko and Mai are trapped in the mall with a mysterious person with absolutely no way out. Will they put aside their differences to help save lives? Hopefully...**

* * *

"Hello?"

"MALL TIME!" Toph's ear rang in pain while her phone crashed to the floor.

"KATARA! What did I say about yelling into the phone?!"

"Sorry Toph. You can stay the night too. Oh and Sokka said he'll drive us. Something about going to the deli…"

"What's with him and meat?"

"I don't know... Ha."

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that… okay, promise not to tell anyone?"

"Promise."

"Once I went into Sokka's room, and he had a _meat buddy_." Uncontrollable laughter followed from both ends of the phone line.

"You _can't _be serious!"

"But I am! He was putting on a bacon smile!" After about five minutes of trying to calm her laughter, Toph resumed the conversation.

"So why do you want to go to the mall?"

"I have this… urge to go there for some reason…It's like someone's pulling me there."

"You're crazy. I'll be at your house in five minutes." Toph shut her phone and ran down the stairs, board in hand. She almost made it to the door when…

"Just where do you think you're going young lady?" Toph pouted at her mother.

"I'm going to spend the night at Katara's, if you must know."

"Okay, have a nice time." Toph stared towards her mother. _'Must be the morphine.' _She shook her head and threw open the door. And started her towards her best friends conveniently close home.

* * *

**Katara's POV**

"Sokka! Toph's gonna be here right now! Hurry up!" Sokka grumbled under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you so… un-Sokka-ish?" He mumbled again.

"What?"

"Never mind. Let's just wait outside for Toph." I opened the garage door and found a limping Toph.

"Toph?!"

"It…was…Azula." She started mumbling and I would bet she was swearing.

"What happened?" She sat on her skateboard. Err… half of it.

"One second I'm going downhill and the next she's right in front of me! I should have run her over, but I didn't and ended up across the street with a broken board _and _I couldn't find one of the wheels! She's evil!"

"Come on. Maybe a trip to the mall would cheer you up?"

"A trip to the mall is what caused this mess."

"If you don't get in the car right now, you're both walking!"

"You leave and I tell Toph about a certain day, where a certain person with a fetish for meat, just _happened _to be-"

"No! Just hurry up and get in the car. We have to be back before eight or else Dad will kill me." Toph and I climbed into the old Ford pickup truck or as Sokka had _named_ it, _'The Awesome-mobile'_.

"So…Toph? How did you get here so fast?" Sokka? Do you really have to talk right now?

"I ran. Azula started ranting about how I should look where I'm going. I flipped her off and she started shooting fire at me. It was rewarding, though. Jet happened to be passing by and she got distracted. I think she's on a roof now."

"Awesome! High five!" Toph struck her hand out at me and I hit it…hard.

"That was weak, Katara." I clutched my hand in pain. That hurt!

"We're here!" Ba-Sing-Se Mall. Every store on the planet packed into a well sized mall. In other words, heaven. We practically ran from Sokka. No idea what he's gonna do for the next…four hours…

* * *

**Sokka's POV**

"Sokka? What are you doing here?" Oh great… Aang.

"Sister and friend."

"Oh so Katara and Toph made you drive them?" We walked through the sliding doors. I subconsciously walked into my favorite store, _Game Stop_.

"Exactly."

"Why are you so… un-Sokka-ish?" Is it really that noticeable?!

"That's exactly what Katara said!"

"So… why?"

"-sigh- It's…complicated."

"I know what you mean."

"What?"

"It's… about a girl."

"If you're talking about my sister… oh forget it I'm not in the mood."

"I would have been dead by now! What is wrong with you?!…Oh I know."

"Know what?"

"Your problem."

"What?"

"It's about a girl, right?" I was about to object but the lights went out. There was a gunshot, people screaming and running out, while Aang and I ducked into a storage room.

All I could think about was where my sister and her best friend were.

* * *

**It's a cliffy! HURRY Sokka! Get out while you have a chance! lol!**


	2. The gasp NEXT CHAPTER!

**Here's the next chapter! I hope it makes sense... BTW I think ZUKO is OOC... so yeah.**

* * *

Katara's POV

Toph and I were almost to the food court when the lights went out. We froze as the resounding sound of a gunshot rang through our ears. Where's Sokka? People were screaming and running for the exits. I shortly lost track of Toph in the chaos.

"Toph, where are you?"

"Katara!" She's close.

"Toph!"

"Over here!" There! She waved her hand around frantically behind a counter while people ran in a very unorganized fashion. I pushed my way to her and we hid under the counter.

"Katara?" She whispered.

"What?"

"It's quiet. Should we get out now?"

"I don't know. Is anyone here?"

"Let me 'see'." She placed her hand on the ground and concentrated.

"So is anyone here?"

"Umm… those idiots!"

"Idiots?"

"Who do you think?"

"Umm…Sokka?"

"Yeah and Aang. There are more people too. It's…" She face palmed.

"What? Who?"

"Zuko and that Goth chick."

"Mai?"

"Yeah that's her. And...there's someone else…Let's go find your brother. I bet he's worried about us."

"Yeah. Wait a second. Where _is _Sokka?"

"Where do you think?"

"Game Stop." She nodded.

"Let's go before that mystery guy get's here." She shuddered at her own words.

"I'm with you." Sokka, where are you?

"Oh man! I lost my bracelet."

* * *

Zuko's POV

"What wa-" Mai put a hand over my mouth. We were in Hot Topic when everything practically fell apart.

"Shhh." The lights finally came back on and we were alone.

"Mai? Are we getting Punk'd?"

"No you idiot. Come on." She pulled me out of the store and there was no one else in the mall.

"Wasn't there a huge part of the population here second ago?"

"Let's go find Azula." Oh yeah… Azula just _had_ to tag along with her new credit card. Why Mai? Why did you have to remind me? She's not even here.

"She probably ditched us."

"You're right." There was an awkward silence.

"So what do we do now?" Mai sighed.

"Leave."

* * *

Sokka's POV

We stepped out of the storage room and looked at the door.

"You go first." Aang's jaw dropped.

"_You_ go first."

"You go- never mind. Let's just find them and get out of here." I opened the outside door cautiously.

"No one's here." I started towards the stores Katara would probably go to. After going into the top six girl stores I decided to check the food court. When we got there it was deserted. Bad dream… I don't want to think about it.

"Sokka, you're not gonna believe what I found." He opened his hand to reveal a bracelet. But not just any bracelet. It's Toph's bracelet. The one I gave to her… three years ago. They were here. 'Were.'

* * *

Toph's POV

"We'll find it later. Right now lets get to Sokka. Where is he now?" I frowned started to concentrate. He's not really hard to find.

"Food court. We should have stayed over there. Now we're all the way on the other end of the mall. Let me see where everyone else is." Uh-oh. I pulled Katara into a store.

"Wha-" I covered her mouth.

"Look." It was the mystery guy.

* * *

**Once Kylie and I were at the movie theater and there was no one there. It was just us. There was a power outage and we got really freaked out... But it was fun. We were playing tag... I fell over a row.XD So after that horrific 5 minutes, the lights went back on. We started to leave but the door was locked. And then I said,**

**"Kylie? Are we getting Punk'd?" After awhile a janitor got us out... We were too stupid to use our cell phones.**

So back to this... chapter, Like I said, Zuko is OOC. Next chapter soon! -ALEX


	3. No way THE THIRD CHAPTER!

WOO HOO... you can feel the excitement. Oh well, on with the show...er...fanfiction? Who's ready for more OOC Zuko?!

* * *

Sokka's POV

"Let's keep looking… wait… is that Zuko?" I looked and saw that two people were coming down the escalator.

"Yeah. It is. And that gloomy girl who sighs a lot."(A/N: Could. Not. Resist. XD)

"I wonder why their still here… Lets go ask."

"No! The last time I said something to Zuko I was almost killed."

"Sokka, this is about Katara and Toph. Maybe he saw them."

"Fine… No!" My eyes widened as I saw the main doors.

"What?"

"The doors are locked!"

"I guess we're all stuck here then." How can he be so calm at a time like this?!

"Lets tell Zuko and see what he says… or lets just let him find out on his own."

"Hey Sokka, can I see your phone?"

"Phone! That's it! I'll IM Katara."

* * *

Zuko's POV

"This is just creepy. Let's get out of here." I tugged at the door handle.

"Zuko."

"Stupid thing! Open!"

"Zuko."

"Argh!" OPEN!

"Zuko. The doors locked. We're stuck here."

"What are we gonna do?"

"Wait." This is going to be boring.

* * *

Katara's POV

Toph and I stayed quiet until he passed the store and Toph said it was okay. Her face lied for her.

"Katara?"

"What's wrong Toph?"

"He had a gun." My eyes widened. I shook every bad thought from my head.

"Where's Sokka and Aang?"

"Don't worry. They're far away from him. I just wish…" She stopped suddenly.

"What?" She pulled me out and we started towards the Food Court.

"We're idiots!" She face palmed.

"What?"

"Two words: cell phone." I pulled mine out of my pocket.

"How could we be so stupid?!"

"I don't know. Just tell Sokka where we're going." I turned on the IM with a push of a button. (A/N: What else would she do?! Pull a lever?!)

**IdeaGuy16: KATARA!**

**Wtrbendr15 has signed on**

**Wtrbendr15:Sokka!**

**IdeaGuy16: Katara! R u guys ok?!**

**Wtrbendr15: We r fine. Where r u?**

**IdeaGuy16: Lobby. U?**

**Wtrbendr15: … On the way 2 the FC. Meet us there.**

**IdeaGuy16: Zuko's here 2. Tell him 2 come?**

**Wtrbendr15: Sure. BTW, the shooter is in the Mall still. B careful.**

**IdeaGuy16: We will. C u soon.**

**IdeaGuy16 has signed off.**

I shut my phone. Just a little longer, then we'll be out of here and laugh about it tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: If only it was that easy Katara. L Jk!…. Or am I?….


	4. FINAL CHAPTER yay?

HE'RES THE END! WOO HOO!

* * *

Sokka's POV

We were coming to the Food Court entrance and I saw Katara and Toph sitting at a table talking. Zuko and Mai looked confused while Aang and I were making sure everything was alright. It wasn't. Toph's head jerked up and she stood.

"We need to get out of here. He's coming…" She muttered something about plastic tiles. Oh yeah! The tiles on the floor are plastic and she can only see through them…and can 't bend them.

"Alright. I don't think any bending is gonna help."

"What? Why?" This was the first time Zuko spoke directly _to_ me.

"Okay. Can't bend the floor. Fireproof wood. Safety glass. And a psycho with a gun."

"So…what are we gonna do?" Aang asked to me. Why am I supposed to come up with everything?!

"Hide." That one word from Toph made everyone hide under tables. Aang and Katara under the one to my left. Zuko and Mai to my right. Toph in the one behind me. I was about to 'shhh' Zuko when the lights went off. '_Oh COME ON!'_

* * *

Katara's POV

There was a muffled scream and we all gripped the tables. The screaming died down and the lights turned on. Sokka came out first and looked around. Zuko and Mai came out after him. Aang had to drag me out. Toph…

"Toph? Dammit Toph, this is not funny!" Sokka dropped to the floor.

"What are you doing?" Mai asked with a _very_ confused look.

"She's gone… Toph?!" He crawled under the table and came out with a note.

"What does it say?" I bit my lip.

"'_She is still alive,_

'_Till morn' when the sun rises._

_Will you dare save her?'_… What does that mean?!" My jaw opened and shut. Not wanting to say those dreadful words.

"It means that if we don't stop this guy by sunrise, he'll kill her." Mai spoke monotonous.

"Wait flip it over!"

"'_And no police come,_

_For if they arrive today,_

_She will be leaving.'_"

"What?!"

"We need to find her Sokka."

"Okay, lets split up and search for clues. Zuko and Mai go that way. Aang and Katara look that way." He pointed in different directions for the teams.

"What about you?" He left himself out…

"I'm going alone. At least that way we can find her faster."

"Sokka? What if he finds you too?!"

"Then I guess I'll be the first to find Toph. Alright. Zuko text Katara's cell phone for updates. I'll do the same. Mine's on silent, so don't try to reach me. Katara if anything happens to me, find Zuko and get out."

"But Sokka-" I felt tears coming soon.

"No Katara. Please just do it. For me." I gave him a hug.

"Be careful."

"I will."

"You'd better."

"Aang, take care of my sister." Aang nodded.

We started walking in different directions when Sokka had to ruin the moment.

"Wait!"

"What?"

"We need codenames! Zuko and Mai are Maiko. Aang and Katara, Kataang."

"And you?"

"Call me,-dramatic pause- Blue Leader." I sighed.

"Alright…"

* * *

Sokka's POV

The mall was pretty creepy at night. Especially with a psycho maniac coming after you and your friends. Okay… Where should I start?…Supply closet? I peered inside the closet and a broom fell on me.

"Dammit…" Next random place would be… Staff lounge?… Maybe. The door was slightly opened and I looked in. A tall guy with a mask was apparently talking to himself… That was the guy… Should I tell the others?… Where's Toph?…

"What the… Where am I?…Get away from me! Get away! Mumphmummumhp-" That. Was. Toph.

"Toph?!" I swung the door open and saw her tied to a chair, and apparently unconscious.

"How cute? You came to save your little girlfriend. Too bad you were too late."

"No! It's only 3! She's still alive!"

"Nope. She's dead. She said some dreadful things." He shook his head slowly with a smirk on his face. No.

"No…"

"Oh don't worry, you'll be joining her soon."

* * *

Katara's POV (Fifteen seconds earlier. Something like that…)

"I hope Sokka's alright."

"He's fine Ka-" Slam!

"Aang?"

"Door." We ran around the corner and saw Sokka's cell phone in front of a door.

"Staff Lounge?" Aang read aloud.

"Should we get Zuko?" This is scary.

"I don' think we have that kind of time. Listen." I pressed my ear against the door.

"No! It's only 3! She's still alive!" Sokka.

"Nope. She's dead. She said some dreadful things." Oh no. Toph…

"No…"

"Oh don't worry, you'll be joining her soon." I looked at Aang and he knew what I was going to do. He nodded and held up three fingers. Three. Two. One.

Everything happened at once. We came in and tackled the guy, Sokka took the gun away, and my cell phone vibrated. Sokka knocked the guy out with a phone book and looked at Toph.

"Toph? You have to wake up. Toph! Wake up! Dammit Toph! Wake up!" He shook her and shut his eyes to stop tears.

"Open your eyes idiot!"

* * *

Sokka's POV

I opened my eyes and saw Toph smiling. I almost crushed her in a hug.

"Don't ever do that again." I held her close and whispered in her ear.

"I'd better tell Zuko." Katara started texting. A few seconds later she was laughing hysterically.

"What happened? What'd he say?"

"Him and Mai are…locked in… Barbie World!" Toph pushed me off and stretched.

"We'd better go save them, before they kill themselves." We all laughed. Toph frowned.

"I wasn't kidding." We ran to Barbie World and saw a disturbing sight. Zuko was whispering.

"Dark places, dark places, dark places…" While Mai stood silently. I waved my hand in front of her.

"Too. Much. Pink. It's like Ty Lee's room…" She shuddered. We practically had to drag them out, due to desperation.

"If you guys don't mind, I'd like to get out of this psychotic hell. Now will SOMEONE call the cops!?" Toph shouted over us trying to help Team Maiko from being emotionally scarred for life.

"Already on it!" Katara dialed 9-1-1 and told them our situation. When she hung up, she smiled.

"They're sending police and they're calling Dad to pick us up."

"Finally!"

Hakoda dropped Mai and Zuko off at Zuko's house. ( Mai told Azula _all_ about it.)

They reached their house and Katara and Toph ran upstairs. Sokka trudged upstairs and wondered if this would get him out of his homework tomorrow.

* * *

The next day…

"Katara! Toph! We have to go back to the mall!"

"WHAT?!"

"I lost my cell phone."


End file.
